Can't Say No
by EMndLIZ
Summary: Elizabeth has lost the last family member she has, forcing her to return to a town of people that despise her very existence, all convinced she had done something unspeakable to those she loves. In order to clear her name once and for all, Elizabeth will turn to an unlikely person for help. Can she trust him, to help her finally find the truth? And can she truly survive the past?
1. Chapter 1

Driving through the gates of Webber Manor, Elizabeth Webber absentmindedly reaches out to turn the volume knob on her car, allowing a silence to fall over her as she makes the drive back to the home that she had been torn away from nearly ten years ago.

The grass has overgrown, nearly as tall as she stands, having not been tended to in many years. The road has begun to crack, losing the darkness that her family had prided themselves in maintaining, lending a haunting appearance to the entrance of the land.

As she pulls up to the front steps of the estate, she notes the weeds that have overtaken the walkway, many potted plants having long since wilted away, no longer giving the warm welcome that her mother had once worked her hands to the bone to perfect. Flowers at the door not only lends beauty, but a sense of welcome, her mother had once said to her. If only she could see it now.

With shaky hands, she reaches into the front pocket of her blue denim jeans, pulling out the antique skeleton key that unlocks every door and every drawer in the house. Fiddling with it between her fingers, she remembers begging her father with every fiber of her being to just hold the item.

She had sworn up and down she'd never use it. All she wanted was to touch it. To feel the texture of the key and, in some ways, the power it held in unlocking all the secrets locked up within the place she called home. He never once gave her the permission, though, never once allowing her to hold it in her grasp. If only he could see her now.

Taking a deep shaky breath in, she slowly steps towards the door, sliding the key into the lock with such gentleness in pure fear of breaking it. The key, much like the manor, has been in her family for generations, no one really knowing how it came into her family, only that it has always been theirs for as long as anyone could remember.

People speculated, of course, something her family had always known was inevitable. Far be it from the towns people to let a juicy gossip opportunity like the origins of the family's estate to pass them by. For the less imaginative, it is believed that her family had acquired the house through shady dealings, such as the mob.

Of course, for those with the more imaginative theories, it is believed that one of her ancestors, dating all the way back to the 1800's, fell in love with the wrong family, inevitably ending in a duel between the patriarchs of each family. The estate falling into the hands of the victor as a wedding present to the couple on their wedding.

Between the two, many other theories have come to light, some crazier than others. Some more romantic. And others, well, others are just downright impossible, completely implausible. After that dreadful December night, the rumors only grew stronger and stronger with Elizabeth in the center of the gossiping storm.

The moment her maternal grandmother, Audrey Hardy, caught wind of what the town had been spewing from the gossip mill, she packed Elizabeth up and shipped her as far away from the town that she could manage. With a long standing reputation within polite society, the elder woman couldn't risk keeping her around. Not with all the rumors floating around.

It won't be for long, Audrey had assured her, certain that the gossip would die down eventually, once they had a new bone to chew on. Something, evidently, the town is known for. But it never did die down. Nearly ten years later and people are still speculating. Still gossiping. Their whispers echoing through the town.

Elizabeth never blamed her grandmother for sending her out of town. In all honesty, it had been the best thing for her, to be away from it all. From the dark memories, the painful nightmares, and the watchful eyes. Wholeheartedly, she had intended to oblige her grandmother, having sworn that she wouldn't return until her grandmother deemed it so.

That day never came, though.

Before her grandmother could find it in her heart to allow Elizabeth to return, the elder woman passed away, leaving Elizabeth with the dreadful decision of whether or not to return to town for the funeral. Of all the things that she had believed would befall her grandmother, never once would she have believed it would be a simple case of pneumonia.

Pushing open both doors, she pauses for a moment in an attempt to let some fresh air into the estate stepping through the threshold, taking a few moments to take in the place in all its former glory. The smell of hot chocolate haunts the halls of the place, the memories of her life there echoing through the silence, as she slowly makes her way around the house.

White sheets hide the furniture from her sight, a thick layer of dust making the sheets look almost as haunting as the driveway, something she was beginning to notice about most of the estate. It had been foolish of her to believe, but a part of her had hoped that her grandmother would have at least taken minimal care of the place. If only she had stayed.

Slipping her hand into the back pocket of her jeans, Elizabeth pulls out the offending contraption that had broken the stilled silence with its persistent ringing, jabbing her finger at the little green button before holding the thing to her ear. With not too many people calling her these days, there was no guess work in knowing who was calling.

"Mrs. Lila Quartermaine." Elizabeth's voice goes soft as she slowly settles down onto the bottom steps of the stairs. "How are you?"

"The better question is how you are, my dear." the elder woman responded in that loving way she always utilizes when speaking to her. "I know it must be difficult to be back in the estate after all these years."

"Its a little more overwhelming than I had imagined it would be." Elizabeth admits, glancing around the main area of the home. "Don't worry about me, though, I'll be just fine."

"Regardless of whether or not that is true, it is up to me on whether or not I worry." Lila voices in her scolding tone. "Now, will I be seeing you for dinner?"

"Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Quartermaine, but I'm all set." she politely declines the offer, knowing that dinner with her meant dinner with her family and she wasn't exactly a family favorite. "Speaking of which, I should really let you go. I know you enjoy a good rest before dinner."

"Elizabeth, dear, I just want you to remember that you're not alone." Lila voices after a long moment, her emotions causing her voice to grow thick. "If you're ever in need of anything, anything at all..."

"You'll be the first to know." Elizabeth assures, leaving out the fact that she's probably the only one that would care. "You are truly my guardian angel, you know that?"

"Trust me, sweetheart, I'm no angel." Lila chuckles softly before clearing her throat. "Take care, Elizabeth."

"I will if you will."

Sliding the cellphone back into her pocket once the matriarch ends the call, Elizabeth makes her way back to her car to unpack her things, needing to get things settled before it gets dark out. The electric company have assured her that the estate will back into working order by nightfall and she wants to be settled in before she gets started on dinner. Lasagna. Her family had it every Saturday night. Strange how this will be her first meal in the house without her family. If only they could be there now. If only.


	2. Chapter 2

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee fills the house as the Quartermaine family awakens from their deep slumber, all anxious to make it downstairs before the first batch is finished and they're forced to await the second batch of coffee, inevitably giving them a late start to their day, not to mention leaving them in a harsher mood than usual.

Being the first to make it into the family room, as per usual, Emily Quartermaine lifts the Port Charles Herald into her gentle grasp before nearly falling back into the chair behind her at the front page. Could it be possible? Could she really have returned after all these years?

"After nearly ten years, the infamous Elizabeth Webber has finally returned." Emily reads from the article. "Will she finally put this town out of its misery and confess or will we never truly know what happened that frightful December night? I don't know about you faithful readers, but I am on the edge of my seat with unimaginable anticipation."

Setting the newspaper back down onto the table where her grandfather, patriarch of the family, Edward Quartermaine, expects to find it every morning, Emily makes her way over to the ringing telephone. Glancing down at the caller id, she swiftly snatches the receiver up, anxious to get in on the latest gossip. Which, ironically, isn't all the current.

"Yeah, I saw it." Emily dishes, walking over to the wet bar to fix herself up a cup of coffee. "I can't believe it either. I mean, after all these years, you'd think she'd wipe this place from her destinations for good."

"After all this time, I thought she was dead." her best friend since childhood, Lucky Spencer, comments. "When Audrey stopped mentioning her, I just figured that was the reason."

"Its crazy, though, isn't it?" Emily responds, taking a long drink of her coffee before drowning it further in vanilla cream. "I mean, the article says that she's living in the old family's estate."

"That is crazy." Lucky shutters at the mere thought of ever stepping foot anywhere near that land. "You wouldn't catch me dead in that place."

"You're telling me." Emily couldn't even imagine stepping foot through the gates, much less through the threshold of the house itself. "Anyway, are we still meeting up for lunch?"

"Yeah, I reserved a table for the four of us at the Haunted Star." Lucky assures, truly anxious for a night out with his friends, having been stuck on the run for the last two weeks, thanks to his no good father. Thankfully, for the sake of everyone involved, his sister has taken ownership of the family restaurant. "Tell Johnny boy to be on time this time."

"He will be." she defends, knowing exactly what he meant. "I'll make sure of it."

"Uh-huh. I'll believe it when I see it." Lucky counters swiftly. "See you then."

"See you then."

Replacing the receiver back on the hook, Emily lets out a deep sigh, knowing that it was highly probably that her boyfriend will undoubtedly be late for their lunch arrangements. As hard as it is for her friends to comprehend, she loves her boyfriend, regardless of his choice in occupation. Even when the occupation currently chosen is under the label of gunman in the Corinthos Organization.

She hadn't intended to fall in love with him. Far from it. Somehow, without any indication of doing so, he found his way past her defenses and straight into her heart of hearts. She couldn't turn her back on him even if she wanted to. In spite of having no logical reason, she fell in love with him and the lasting effects is irrevocable.

Who really cares if he's late to lunch arrangements or if he can't escort her to all the great public events that she thrives in? He loves her for exactly who she is, never once trying to changer her, and she loves him just the same. Love doesn't require logic to be real and true. Her relationship with her boyfriend being no exception.

Gathering up her things, she makes a silent exit from the home, unable to handle the family's breakfast arguments this morning. With the return of the only surviving Webber paired with her ever changing standing with her friends, Emily couldn't deny the need for a friendly face and a different atmosphere. When life gets this complicated, there's only one person in all the world she can ever turn to.

"Emily." the loving voice of her brother, Jason Morgan, greets her as she stands before him, just shy of the threshold to his penthouse. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh, I know, I just...I had to see you." Emily couldn't really put it into words, something she evidently has in common with her older brother. "Do you mind?"

"You know you're always welcome." he assures, stepping to the side to allow her entrance to his home. "You okay?"

"Um, mostly." she voices, waiting long enough for him to close the door before continuing. "Did you see the paper?"

"I have." he answers, moving to pick up his cup of coffee from the desk, knowing he's bound to need it before delving into that particular topic with his sister. "What about it?"

"Come on, even you have to think its strange that she'd return after all these years."

"Her grandmother did just pass away." he reminds his sister. "Less than a week ago."

"I know I shouldn't be surprised that you know that, seeing as you know just about everything, but I still am."

"I keep updated." Jason lifts the newspaper up as reference before tossing it back onto the desk. "Just like I know that you have more than enough to worry about without adding Elizabeth Webber's life to the pile."

"True, but..."

"Why don't we skip the gossip and go straight to why you're really here." Jason suggests, gesturing to the couch. "Its not as easy to date John as you thought, is it?"

"Not at all." she sighs, rolling her eyes at the thoughts floating through her mind. "Lucky and Nikolas both can't understand why I'm with him. The family believe I'm only with him because he's a friend of yours."

"Are you?" Jason dares to question, finding that he really does care if his sister plans to break his best friend's heart. "Because if that's the reason you're with him, its not the right reason."

"I know that wouldn't be the right reason." Emily states firmly, not at all appreciating what her brother is insinuating. "And its not the reason, Jason. I genuinely love him. As crazy as it seems to everyone else, I love Johnny O'Brien with every fiber of my being."

"Then what everyone else believes is irrelevant." Jason says simply, in his usual way that leaves her at awe of him, the way he makes everything so simple. "The only advice I'll give you is to be honest about it all. Don't let anyone change your love for him just because they don't approve."

"Wow." Emily looks at her brother a little slack-jawed. "I don't think I've ever heard you say so much on the topic of love."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." he replies with a slight smile, rising to his feet to show her to the door, the usual signal that it was time for her to leave. "Just...just don't act like you're ashamed of him or what he does. As hard as it is to believe, Johnny really is softhearted."

"I know." Emily assures, leaning up to kiss her brother's cheek before stepping out of his penthouse. "Thank you, Jason. As always, you knew exactly what to say, exactly when I needed you to say it."

"Drive safe."

Making her way downstairs to her car, she quickly slides into the comforts of her memory foam driver's seat before heading off to work. With so much work ahead of her, she's desperate to get everything done before their lunch arrangement, knowing that Lucky would undoubtedly blame her boyfriend if she, too, is late for their lunch.

Rushing through the elevator, realizing that she had been driving terribly slow for someone in a rush, Emily finds herself knocking right into the woman that had been on her mind, like many of Port Charles residents', all morning. Elizabeth Webber.

"You're...her."

"Obviously." Elizabeth voices, side stepping Emily to step onto the elevator, tears frozen in her eyes as she does. "Maybe watch where you're walking next time, Ms. Quartermaine. God only knows who you'll run into."

Standing stunned at the spot, Emily watches as the elevator doors shut, never once taking her eyes off of Elizabeth's face. It was one thing to see her from afar, in a photo on a newspaper, but another thing entirely to see her up close, some may say too close for comfort.

At the barking of the head nurse, Emily rushes to time in before starting on her rounds, all the while thinking about the woman she had run into and how she didn't look dangerous in the least. Vulnerable, sure, but not dangerous. Not at all the woman that everyone makes her out to be. Strange.

**_Author's Note:_**  
_Much obliged by your reviews on the previous chapters. I'm uncertain of whether it is indeed as you had suggested, the Halloween, old house them, but it can definitely turn into that along the way. All depending on where the muse directs the story, but I digress. Hope to see more reviews as the story progresses. Always intrigued to hear what the readers think/feel._


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes. Hundreds of eyes watching her every move and all she can think about is the fact that she is the sole living Webber to walk this earth. Other than her own immediate family, the last five generations of Webbers had chosen to be a one child family. Factoring in unforeseeable circumstances, natural disasters, old age, disease, and plain old stupidity, the already minute amount of Webbers has boiled down to one sole heir. Her.

And as she takes her seat in the front pew of the church, her grandmother's body mere feet from her spot near the alter, all she can think about is how unlikely this all this. How many people in all the world can say that they have no family. Literally. Not a single chance of a blood relative anywhere in the world. Its just unlikely. Somehow, someway, everyone has a blood relative somewhere in the world. But not her.

She can hear the whispers begin to spread through the church, many people interested in her story, just not the real version of it. For many years even she had questioned her own innocence, but the truth can't be changed. Not by anyone or anything.

Not even by guilt.

She wasn't responsible for what happened, no matter how badly the town wants to believe she was. For whatever reason, it happened, and she has chosen to accept it rather than allow it to swallow her whole. The amount of guilt that she had drowned herself in during the grieving of her family would have undoubtedly killed her by now if she hadn't made that choice. A choice she refuses to regret.

Just as the funeral mass begins, the double doors open, stealing the attention from Elizabeth for a brief moment. All in attendance share a collective gasp as Jason Morgan steps through the threshold, pausing by his sister to see how she was holding up before continuing his venture down the aisle.

A couple of women divert their gossip from Elizabeth to the fact that Jason didn't burst into flames the moment he stepped into the holy church. Like many had believed he would. Most referring to Jason Morgan as the devil's spawn. So much for that theory, though, since he wasn't struck down by lightening or worse. What's even more shocking is the fact that he has shown up alone. A first for a man of Jason's caliber.

"Do you mind?" Jason does his best to keep his voice low, as to not disturb the funeral proceedings anymore than he has already.

"No." was all she could manage with him being the first person to actually speak to her since she first took a seat within the church. "Do you?"

"No."

"Okay then." she voices simply, scooting a spaces over to allow him to sit down, regardless of the vast emptiness on the other side of her and the two empty pews behind her. "Have a seat."

Utilizing the space offered to him, Jason silently lowers himself down onto the pew, giving her a good ten inches of space between them. Chancing a glace at her, he watches as she settles back into the pew, physically spent with the entire situation.

He's never had to handle another person's affairs after their passing, but he surmises that its quite a difficult task overall. Especially since you would obviously had to have loved the person. Coping with their death while simultaneously having to handle their affairs would undoubtedly leave a person physically and emotionally spent.

The ceremony continues on with whispers upon whispers spreading rapidly through the church. With the two most talked about people in Port Charles sharing the same pew, the rumor mill has regained a new age of life, spilling out rapidly changing theories with every second passing.

Quite a few people take to the podium to voice a few words about the dearly departed for the the mere chance of a simple glance at the two seated together. Firm in their stature, they remain unaffected by the eyes, no matter how blatant the stares may be. It wasn't anything new for either of them. Nothing they haven't endured time and time again.

Though she has always believed she'd be saying a few words at her grandmother's funeral, circumstances prevent such a desire, leaving her with only one other option. Saying a few words in honor of her grandmother in the privacy of her own home. Away from the prying eyes and shameless gossip.

The congregation separately travel from the church to the graveyard to watch as the elder woman is laid to rest. Just as the priest calls for the lowering of the casket, Elizabeth steps forward as all wait with bated breath, curious of what she was about to do. Pulling a single red rose from the inside of her jacket, she whispers a soft I love you before tossing the rose into the hole.

Staring into the darkness that her grandmother has just been lowered into, she feels her strength begin to slip away, the true reality beginning to set in around her. Her grandmother's gone. For all her faults and all she lacked, she had been a beautiful soul. A beautiful woman inside and out. The realization that she would no longer walk this earth hits Elizabeth like a ton of bricks.

"Its okay." a voice whispers from behind her as a pair of strong hands hold together whatever's left of her. "You're not alone."

"Aren't I?" she counters, instinctively pulling his arms around her, needing the protection he seems to be offering to her. "My entire family...everyone I love...they're all gone. If that's not alone, I don't what is."

"Come on." he says as soft as possible, not wanting to startle her. "Lets get you away from here."

"Can't." she mutters, glancing over their shoulders at the collective paparazzi behind the barricade, held back by none other than Port Charles' finest. "It'll be hours before they leave."

"Trust me?"

"If not you, then who?" she replies simply, allowing him to sling his jacket around her before guiding her away from her grandmother's burial, still uncertain of why she was placing any form of trust in him. With everyone against her, she surmises that she just wants to be able to find a friendly face in the craziness that is her life.

Placing a single phone call, Jason had his men at the cemetery within moments, making a barricade of their own while simultaneously making a walkway for them to leave without being bombarded by flashing lights and eager paparazzi. As she passes through the opening, she's unable to fight off the urge to look into each and every one of the men's eyes, finding a look within them that leaves her feeling, above anything else, safe.

"You live here?" she questions in a tone that's not familiar to him, making a small turn to take in the living room. "Strange."

"How?"

"The man I remember..." she turns to meet his eyes straight on. "This place just doesn't seem like a place he'd stay."

"You remember me?"

"It had been a very brief moment...but yes." she shakes her head. "I remember you."

_Winter at its lowest peak, your breath visibly thick with every exhale you make, it had been one of the strangest times to be out in the cold air, but there she was. Making her way through the deep snow in nothing but a plain white t-shirt and blue denim jeans, she walks through the foliage until she comes upon an abandoned boxcar. Clearly noting that no one was around for miles, all that could be heard was the wild life in the area, all visibly searching for warmth and shelter from this bitter cold._

_Utilizing whatever strength she possessed, she yanked open the freezing cold boxcar door, swiftly hopping up onto the flooring. Dangling her feet over the side, she slips her hand into the back of her jeans to grip onto her favorite most prized possession, the gun he had received from the president himself._

_Its supposed to remain in her father's study, never to be used, but times have changed. Staring down at the piece, she takes a deep breath, building up the courage to finally put herself out of her misery. With her entirely family ripped from her grasp, she just couldn't see a reason to keep living. She just didn't see anything left for her in this world._

_Then, in a bloody stupor, he stumbles his way into her world, causing every last thought of killing herself to disappear from her mind. All her concern focused upon the man that has found himself in her orbit, near death, from a bullet wound of all things. Setting down her father's gun, she rushes to his aid._

_After following his every instruction, getting him the help that he had so desperately needed, she takes her place yet again in the doorway of that abandoned boxcar, staring down at the gun that had been resting in her hands moments before. From the gun, her eyes travel to the blood that has begun to dry upon her white t-shirt, imagining for a moment that it was her own blood._

_"Hello?" she answers her cellphone, her eyes still focused on the blood._

_"Its me." he voices. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

_"I'm okay." she replies offhandedly barely paying attention. "I hope you will be, too."_

_"I know what you were going to do." he admits, shocking her to her core and forcing her attention. "Don't. Its not worth it."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"I just am." he says simply. "Trust me."_

_And just like that, with those simple words, Elizabeth's thought as of suicide is squelched for good, leading her to meet with a therapist in order to deal with what is later labelled survivor's guilt. For someone in his condition to take the time to tell her to stay alive, it was like a message from the God's. A miracle, if you will, and she refused to ignore it._

"Some way to meet a guy, huh?" she chuckles in spite of the pain she feels, slowly lowering herself onto his couch. "I worried about you, you know? Up until I saw you on my way out of town, I had no idea if you survived or not."

"I meant to call again." he finds himself confessing, sliding his things out of the way before slightly sitting on his desk. "I was going through some stuff."

"We saved each other." she waves off his guilt. "Nothing we did warranted a follow up call."

"I..."

Before he could finish, a knock sounds at the door, stopping the words that had threatened to fall from his lips. Giving her an apologetic look, he rises to his feet to see who has decided to grace him with their presence.

Admittedly, he probably should have known it would be his sister. Always the one to get the latest gossip, regardless of whether or not it actually pertains to her. One of the few things that tests his patience about her.

"Emily."

"Jason." she replies, meeting his eyes. "Are you going to let me in?"

"I'm heading out."

"Where's your jacket then?" she counters, looking at him with suspicious eyes. "You never leave without it."

"I never said I was ready."

"So, if you're not ready, you have time to let me in."

"Emily." he states firmly. "I know why you're here and its not happening."

"But..."

"Go home." Jason says plainly, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Don't you have a date to get ready for?"

Gesturing for Marco to escort his sister back downstairs, he closes the door, refusing to continue the back and forth with her. Something in his eyes gives Elizabeth the sinking feeling that the entire encounter was about her. She wants to question it, but she doesn't. Instead, she rises to her feet and gathers her things to leave.

"You don't have to go."

"Actually, I do." Elizabeth counters, walking up to him before kissing his cheek. "Thank you for what you did for me today. Goodbye, Jason."

"Look..."

"And about your sister...apologize." she says as she pulls open the door. "We both know you lied and I'm not going to be the reason for it. Your kinship is important...cherish it."

Watching her walk out of the room, Jason reaches for the phone, knowing that he had every right to turn her away, but also knowing that Elizabeth was right. So, in the spirit of making things right, he'll make plans with her, but he draws the line at apologizing. Because he wasn't sorry. Not in the least.


	4. Chapter 4

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Emily plops down onto her grandfather's favorite chair, confident in the fact that he's at the office and won't be walking in on her at any given moment. If he saw her in his chair, regardless of the fact that she's his favorite, it just wouldn't be pretty. He loves this chair beyond any of their comprehension. Many have been curious about it, but none dared to question him.

As she gets comfortable, she begins to wonder about her brother and the infamous Elizabeth Webber, two people in all of Port Charles that she had no clue actually knew each other. In all seriousness, a man of her brother's stature hardly mingles outside of his chosen circle, begging the question of how they'd know each other. It just didn't make any sense.

"Hey, beautiful." her boyfriend's voice pulls her out of her thoughts, causing a smile to quickly spread over her face before she flings herself into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." she whispers before his lips come crashing into hers. "I know I saw you last night, but..."

"You have no idea." he agrees, pulling away to meet her gaze. "Even if I know the answer...do you have plans tonight?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your plans are almost always the same." he counters simply. "Either you're spending time with your family or you're with the Spencer-Cassadine duo."

"They're my friends."

"Look, I'm not trying to fight with you." he takes her hands in his to calm her down. "I just wanted to know what you're doing tonight."

"Why?" she meets his eyes with a serious gaze. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Its Francis's birthday." he explains. "Me and some of the guys are throwing him a surprise party and I'd really like it if you'd be my date."

"Oh." she chews on her lower lip for a moment. "I wish I knew."

"So you do have plans."

"Lucky has his first real gig tonight." Emily explains. "And I kind of promised him I'd be there, you know, for moral support."

"Right." he voices after a brief moment. "Anyway, I should get going. I only stopped in to see if you'd go with me."

"Johnny, wait." Emily grabs hold of his arm, stopping him from walking away. "If it were any other night, you know I'd go with you. I just...Lucky..."

"Its fine." he replies simply, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "I'll just see you after."

"You're upset."

"I love you, beautiful." he whispers, kissing her forehead softly. "Don't forget that."

"I love you, too." she voices as he pulls open the door. "I really wish I could go with you."

"You have no idea."

Watching him walk out of the room, hearing the front door open and shut as he left the house, Emily couldn't help the tears that spring to her eyes. For months they have been working to get Lucky a real gig, but nothing every really panned out.

Now, after all the work she had put in, he's finally gotten one and its no longer as amazing as she had thought. More than anything, she wants to go with him, but she made her best friend a promise and she couldn't go back on her word. Something she had learnt from her boyfriend and her brother.

* * *

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Elizabeth wonders if she's dressed properly for a surprise party, having not been to any kind of party in such a long time that she's forgotten exactly one would dress to such an occasion. Formal? Casual? Casually formal? Its just so confusing.

With a deep sigh, she drops down onto her bed, truly regretting saying yes to Jason when he asked her to go with him. Obviously, he had made a viable point, one that she agreed with, but this was just so stressing. The only person she'll know is Jason and she barely even really knows him. All the makes of a complete disaster.

Turning her gaze to the door as a knock sounds out through the house, Elizabeth feels her pulse quickening, nervous to her core. She can't do this. She just can't. The mere thought of walking into a room full of people she doesn't know, for the birthday of a man she's never even met, makes her sick to her stomach.

"Liz?" his voice sounds off when she only opens the door slightly, not even enough to show her face. "Everything okay?"

"Um, no, not really." she replies, remaining behind the door. "I've been thinking that maybe this is a bad idea. You should just go without me."

"I know it seems scary, but its not." Jason's voice taking on a soothing tone. "You're gonna have a lot of fun. I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me."

"I...I've got nothing to wear." she voices after a long moment. "I thought I did, but I don't."

"Its not the Nurses' Ball." he reminds her. "Anything you wear will be just fine."

"I wouldn't be so certain." she counters, taking a deep breath before pulling open the door all the way, revealing her outfit to him. "See."

"..."

"I knew it! I look ridiculous." she blurts out, moving to slam the door shut. "Just go without me."

"You don't look ridiculous." he assures her as he stops the door from shutting. "You look beautiful."

"I do?" she questions cautiously, peeking her head around the door. "Really?"

"You really do." he smiles slightly, holding out his hand to her. "I can safely say that you'll be the best dressed one at the party."

"If you say so." she concedes, taking a deep breath before linking arms with him. "I guess I'm ready."

"Tonight's about having fun." he reminds her as they get to the SUV. "Just try to keep that in mind, okay?"

"Okay."

Doing her best to keep a handle on herself, Elizabeth finds that the closer the get, the stronger her anxiety seems to become. What are the people going to be like? Will they judge her like everyone else in this entire town? Or, could it be possible, that maybe they'd accept her?

The more she thought of it, the more nervous she became, almost convincing herself to just tell Jason to turn around and take her back home. By the time she opened her mouth to voice it, he reveals that they've arrived, causing the words to vanish from her lips.

"You must be Elizabeth." a man greets her as she steps through the door with Jason. "I'm Johnny."

"Nice to meet you." she smiles softly, accepting the hug he offers. "Let me guess, you're the ladies' man."

"Guilty." he smirks before chuckling.

"He's dating my sister." Jason voices, nudging the man before guiding her further into the party. "Speaking of Emily, I thought she was coming with you."

"She had plans." Johnny states plainly before shaking it off. "Anyway, if you don't mind, I'd like the honor of introductions. Lizzie?"

"Its up to you." Jason assures her. "Johnny's good people."

"Lead the way." Elizabeth voices after a moment, sliding her arm through his. "John."

Jason had to hide the surprise on his face at the fact that Johnny didn't correct her from calling her John. Everyone has tried to pull off calling him that, but no one ever could. His friend has always hated being called that. For her to call him that without a single snap from Johnny surprises him to no end.

While the two make their way through the small gathering, introductions handed out as her laughter rings through the air, Jason becomes content that he had made the right decision in inviting her to the party. As hard as her life has been on her, he just wanted to show her that not everyone is as simple minded as the other residents of the town. That there are actually good people in the world. Regardless of their job choice, each and every one of these men are good people in their own right.

* * *

The music blaring all around her, Emily tries to focus on her best friend as he sings his heart out for the crowd, each and every one of them eating him up like an all you can eat buffet. She always knew he was talented, but she never truly understood it until now. Its amazing.

Yet, as she watches him singing his heart out to the adoring fans, all she can think about is how upset her boyfriend had been. Francis is one of the most important people in her boyfriend's life, having saved Johnny's life on more than one occasion. For her to say no, she can only imagine how hurt he had been, regardless of how understanding he felt he needed to be.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Nikolas questions, clearly confused by her sudden change in mood. "Lucky's rocking it."

"I know and I'm so happy for him..." she sighs, truly wishing he would just leave her be, but that's not in his nature. "Its just that, tonight's an important night for Johnny and instead of being with him...I'm here."

"Go."

"I mean, I know I promised Lucky, but my boyfriend's just as important...wait..." Emily meets his eyes with confusion. "Did I hear you right? Did you just tell me to go to my boyfriend?"

"Admittedly, I detest your boyfriend and everything he stands for, but he is your boyfriend." Nikolas voices with apt seriousness. "If your instinct is to be with him, go. Trust me, this is far from the last show Lucky's going to have."

"I'll make sure of it."

"I don't doubt it." Nikolas smirks. "Go on, I'll explain it to Lucky during intermission."

"You're the best."

Hugging him tightly, she thanks him one more time before rushing out of the stadium to meet up with her boyfriend, hoping that she's not too late. Knowing that Lucky will probably throw a fit later, she finds that she doesn't really care as long as doing this will make her boyfriend happy. With him usually the one to surprise her, Emily's anxious to be the one to surprise him. Hopefully with as good an outcome as his surprises.

* * *

Nearly two hours into the party, Jason can't help but find the entire night to be one huge pleasant surprise. The men aren't usually as welcoming as they have been with her. Not even with single, willing women, and that's saying something. When it comes to parties like these, they have been known to be a really tight group, refusing to bring in anyone they don't know on a personal level.

The way that they've welcomed her and continue to go out of their way to make her as comfortable as possible leaves Jason believing that he will have to bring her around more often. If only to keep her happy and smiling, Jason will be certain to invite her to every gathering they have. Including the weekend barbecues.

"Since we're doing gifts now..." Elizabeth slides her hand into her pocket before pulling out a small box. "Its okay if you don't like it."

"Are you kidding?" Francis voices after he opens the box. "This is the perfect gift."

"It used to belong to my father." she admits, smiling softly as he takes it into his hand gingerly. "After Jason told me you broke yours...I don't know...it just seemed like a good idea."

"I can't take your father's pocket watch." Francis voices as he tries to hand it back to her. "Its too important a gift."

"Take it." she insists. "I know my father'll be glad its still of some use."

"Thank you." Francis whispers as he wraps his arms around her. "You've just made this the best birthday I've ever had."

Smiling softly, Jason watches as the two walk off to talk, leaving the rest of the gifts to wait for another time. He has to admit that he never expected this kind of reaction from the men, not in the least. Just as he's about to grab another beer, his sister comes walking through the door, becoming yet another surprise to him. Seeing as she hardly ever wants to be around his group of friends.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Johnny voices as he rushes over to his girlfriend, forcing Jason to look away before he gets sick to his stomach at them kissing.

"Surprised?" Emily counters, fitting into his arms with ease. "I should have said yes."

"God, I love you."

"I love you, too." she whispers as his lips claim hers. "I'm really glad you're not upset with me anymore."

"Hey, since you're here, I really want you to meet someone." Johnny says with excitement that leaves her curious. "Knowing you, I'm sure you're going to love her."

"Her?" Emily's curiosity peaks further. "Who her?"

"Elizabeth Webber." he says simply, gesturing to Elizabeth who's still sitting beside Francis. "She's really cool."

"El...Elizabeth Webber?" Emily could already feel her knees go a little wobbly at the sight of the woman. "Greeeaattt..."

"Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

Listening to him as he spoke, Elizabeth could vaguely picture her older brother, Steven, in the little gestures that Francis makes. Even the way that he spoke, so kind and understanding, it all seemed to be a little too familiar to her. Noticing his gaze being pulled away, Elizabeth turns her attention to the one person in all of Port Charles she loathes above all else.

Emily Quartermaine.

For many reasons in the past, Elizabeth had actually felt kind of envious of how easily Emily could fit into any given group, not once looking or acting out of place. Much like her sister, Sarah, the Quartermaine girl was loved by all of polite society, something she always tried to achieve, but never really could.

Then her entire world imploded with the aid of the impeccable Quartermaine princess and Elizabeth saw her for what she truly was. A woman with complete disregard to the tragedy of others. Without any sympathy or benefit of the doubt, she ruined Elizabeth's already shaky reputation for good. After all, who wouldn't believe Port Charles's very own self-proclaimed princess?

"Fran, I'm thirsty." Elizabeth voices while simultaneously rising to her feet. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, that's okay." Francis shakes his head, curious about her demeanor, but deciding not to question it. "The coolers are by the stairs."

"Kay."

Walking off to where the coolers are, Elizabeth tries her best to be subtle about it, but she's certain that she didn't pull it off. It had been one thing to run into Emily at the hospital, but another thing entirely to willingly socialize with her. Unfair, maybe, but so is what she did to her all those years ago.

"You okay?" Jason's voice sends a comforting sensation to flood over her. "I saw what happened."

"Of course you did." she sighs, pulling out a soda before turning to meet his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"You know my sister, don't you?"

"I'm from here." Elizabeth reminds him, glancing back at Emily as she sits down with Johnny and Francis. "There's not many people I don't know."

"If you want to leave..."

"I don't." she admits, turning her gaze back to him. "This is seriously the most fun I've had in such a long time. I don't want that to end just yet."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

"Will do." she smiles slightly as a thought forms. "I don't suppose you dance, do you?"

"No." he shakes his head before taking her hand in his. "But, for you, just this once."

Fitting snugly into his arms, Elizabeth couldn't hide the surprise from her eyes as they slowly swayed to the music. She had been certain that he would turn her down. For him to make an exception for her, as he had so eloquently phrased it, was something she found to be a pleasant surprise.

"Lizzie." Johnny's voice pulls her out of her thoughts, tearing her gaze from Jason's retreating form as he moves to help the men with the food. "Why did you run off?"

"I didn't." she denies, though she's rather certain she's still as bad a liar as ever. "I was thirsty."

"Right. Sure." he shakes his head, not believing her for a second. "I'm not blind. I saw you run off when we were getting closer."

"You can't prove that's what I did."

"Oh, really now?" his smirk gains a more mischievous gleam to it. "That's how you want to play it?"

"Did you hear that?" Elizabeth counters, gesturing over to Jason and the other guys. "I pretty sure that was Jason calling you."

"I'm not falling..." he begun to say until he heard his name, forcing him to turn and look at Jason. "...till next time, Lizzie."

"Whatever you say, John."

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Elizabeth repeats the exercise for a moment longer before walking over to Francis and Emily. In spite of her lack in party experience, she knows better than to start something at someone's birthday. A simple lesson in right place and time that had been drilled into her by her grandmother.

"Ms. Quartermaine." Elizabeth formally greets her, not knowing any other way to address the other woman.

"Ms...Webber?" Emily voices uncertainly.

"I think I'll leave you girls to it." Francis voices after a long moment. "Try to be nice."

"I'm always nice." Elizabeth says simply, plastering on a smile for Francis's sake.

"You don't have to leave." Emily blurts out as Francis turns to walk away. "I mean, I was just going over to Johnny anyway and we wouldn't want Ms. Webber to be alone, right?"

"The kid's busy." Francis counters, knowing exactly what Emily was trying to do. "Keep her company till he's done."

"I..." Emily voices, but Francis simply walks off to see if the guys need help. "Great."

"Afraid to be alone with me?" Elizabeth guesses, gaining Emily's attention easily. "Shocker."

"I'm not afraid."

"No?" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at that. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're on the verge of running away from me screaming bloody murder."

"I...wha...no!" Emily scoffs, unconvincingly. "I just...want to spend time with my boyfriend."

"Sure." she replies with a shake of her head. "I know what you think of me, Ms. Quartermaine. Trust me, you've made that abundantly clear, so, you can drop the act."

"I...I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Sure."

"No, seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about." Emily's voice gaining more conviction than before. "How did I make it abundantly clear?"

"Play dumb all you want." Elizabeth states plainly. "We both know what you did."

Deciding to let things lay where they may, Elizabeth walks away from Emily, afraid of what will come out of her mouth if she were to stay in her company for a moment longer. Right place and right time. Something this party surely isn't. With a deep breath, she walks over to Jason, knowing that it's the best place for her at that moment.

"You okay?" Jason questions as he meets her eyes.

"I'm fine." she replies simply, gesturing to Francis and Johnny wrestling on the ground nearby. "What's with them?"

"That's just what they do." Jason assures, guiding her away from them. "You ready to leave yet?"

"Actually...yeah." she shakes her head. "More than ready."

"Good." he smiles slightly, slipping his hand into hers. "Because there's somewhere I'd like to take you before I drop you home."

"Really?" she questions with curiosity. "Where would that be?"

"Its a surprise." he counters, opening the passenger side door for her. "Trust me?"

"It better not be a haunted house." she voices as she slides into the SUV. "I hate haunted houses."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Settling into the passenger's seat, Elizabeth's gaze is captured by a well dressed man standing outside the building that they had just walked out of. Something about him pulled at her memories, his face strangely familiar for a man she's certain she hasn't met before in her life.

Staring at him in all is glory, Elizabeth's mind begins to pick at the pieces, trying its best to figure out when or if she's ever met the man before. From his features, she can safely say that he's of Cuban decent. Maybe he was one of her father's patients?

Shaking him from her mind, she decides to focus on Jason and where he's taking her, quite certain that its a better use of her mental strain than the man she had seen. Though, even with her mind returning to the destination before her, she still can't help but wonder who he is and why he seems so familiar. Too familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

Nervously slipping the skeleton key into the lock of her father's study, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before turning the key, unsure of whether or not she was ready to handle her father's belongings. As the door swings open, a strong musky scent surrounds her, the kind of scent that fills a place having long since been abandoned to the elements of the world.

Slowly making her way into the office, offhandedly dragging her fingers across the surfaces as she passes them by, Elizabeth yanks the curtains apart in hopes of bringing some much needed sunlight into the dingy room. Lifting the window open, she takes a deep breath of fresh air in as the breeze quickly fills up the room, slowly ridding it of the musky aroma.

"I miss you, daddy." she whispers, leaning against the window seal to take in the study in all its former glory. "Wait..."

Pushing away from the window, Elizabeth walks over to a photo sitting on her father's desk, gingerly taking it into her hands to get a better look at it. Though he's considerably younger in the photo, she's certain that the man standing with her father in the picture is the man she had seen outside of the party Jason had taken her to.

The theory that he had been a patient of her father's is no longer plausible, Jeff Webber not being one to socialize with his patients outside of the hospital, preferring to keep the doctor-patient relationship strictly that. For her father to take a picture with the man, he has to be one of two things, a benefactor or a possible partner. Only the man just didn't give off the vibe of either.

Lowering herself onto the sheet covered chair, Elizabeth tries to think back, searching through her memories for some kind of clue as to who the man was. Removing the picture from the frame, she flips it over, hoping that her mother had done to her father's photos what she has always done to almost everything in the estate. Label it.

"Sonny Corinthos." she mutters, reading the name from the back of the picture. "Who are you?"

Fitting the picture back into the frame, more out of force of habit, Elizabeth sets it back on the desk where she had taken it from. With all the paperwork and knickknacks that her father has collected over the years, it was bound to take her most of today and some of tomorrow to settle her father's belongings. With her luck, so far, though, it was bound to take even longer.

All the memories of her home drowns her over and over again with every room she steps into. Her father's study, for instance, brings back memories of the days that she'd play with her tea set at her father's feet while he worked on a new proposition for the hospital board.

The subtle winks he'd grant her between phone calls. If a call was good, he'd smile and wink, telling her that they had accomplished what they set out to do. As if she had helped in some way, though, she couldn't see how. All she did was sit by his feet as he worked himself to the bone.

If it was bad, he'd just shrug his shoulder and give his usual speech of how the next one will definitely be the one that succeeds. One of his many speeches she had memorized by heart, always believing in him, regardless of what anyone else said. He was her father. Her hero. Why wouldn't she believe in him?

Settling back into the chair, she takes another moment to just take in the study, a part of her feeling as if her father would walk through the door any second now. What she wouldn't give to have that happen, to see him walk into his study and get to work on yet another proposition, taking care of her all the while. If only he were still here.

* * *

Emily could see that her boyfriend, along with most of the men, her brother included, have taken a shining to Elizabeth Webber. She doubts that it should really come as a shock, given their business choice, but she had never believed her boyfriend would be this interested in her. For the last hour, all he's been able to talk about is Elizabeth Webber or, as far as her boyfriend is concerned, Lizzie.

Sure, she's pretty much all that she and her friends talk about on a daily basis, but talking about her with Johnny just didn't seem right. After all, their time together is supposed to be a world free zone, including Elizabeth, and the fact that he's changing that is beginning to upset her. So what if he got to spend time with her? Its not like they spent the entire day together. He barely knows her.

"Francis." she says plainly when she answers Johnny's door, finding that she prefers him showing up rather than listening to Johnny talk about the surprise party for a moment longer. "Johnny's in the kitchen grabbing some beer."

"Thanks." Francis replies as he steps past her into the house. "O'Brien, grab me one."

"Sure." Johnny shouts back, pulling out another bottle before joining them in the living room. "What's up?"

"Jason wanted me to let you know that the weekly barbecue's going to have a change in venue. He'll give you the details when he figures it out." Francis delivers the message that he had been sent to give, popping off the top of his beer as he does. "He also wanted me to remind you that you're on drink duty this week."

"I know that." Johnny defends himself. "Its not that hard to keep up with."

"Really?" Francis counters. "Because the last time you were in charge of drinks, I had to be the one to foot the bill."

"He'll have it covered." Emily defends her boyfriend, standing by his side. "You can trust me on that."

"You heard the lady." Johnny slings his arm across her shoulders. "I got it covered."

"We'll just see about that." Francis smirks. "You should think of coming this time, Emily."

"No thanks." Emily shakes her head. "I have to attend my grandmother's tea party this week. Maybe next week?"

"Suit it yourself." Francis shrugs, downing the rest of his beer, knowing that he might as well start buying the drinks now. "Johnny'll be the only one going stag then."

"You have a date?" Emily truly found that hard to believe.

"I get around." Francis says simply, turning his attention to Johnny. "Don't forget to check in with Marco."

"I'll do that." Johnny assures. "One for the road?"

"Sure." Francis accepts, knowing he couldn't leave Johnny's place without a beer in his hand, one of the main rules in O'Brien's abode. "Sounds good."

"Back in a flash."

"Look, I know you can't stand to hangout with us, but you should really reconsider." Francis voices once Johnny's out of hearing range. "Johnny hates having to choose between you and his friends. So, if you really love him, like you say you do, you'll stop putting him in the position of having do so."

"I never make him choose." Emily states sternly. "Johnny's free to do as he pleases. I never stop him from spending time with you guys."

"You don't have to." Francis sighs, shaking his head at the fact that she couldn't see what she was doing to her boyfriend. "All you have to do is ask and Johnny would go to every last event you could think of, regardless of whether or not he's welcome there."

"He would?"

"Without a doubt." Francis says as if it were blatantly obvious. "If you don't know that by now, there's nothing more I can say to you."

"Here you go." Johnny's voice rings out as he walks back into the living room, handing Francis two bottles of beer. "One for each hand."

"Of course." Francis chuckles, shaking his head his friend. "I'll see you at the barbecue tomorrow, kid."

"Without a doubt."

Watching Francis walk out of the house, Emily had to wonder why he'd choose now to be so vocal of his opinions on her relationship with Johnny. She has never been inclined to attend the weekly barbecues, believing it to be a time for the men to bond or whatever, and Johnny has never really asked her to go either. There's a reason he's goading her and, as he must have figured, she's inclined to find out why.

* * *

She wasn't certain what brought him back to her doorstep, but she finds that she truly didn't mind it. His presence always seems to lend her a moment of peace and calm that she hasn't been able to find anywhere else or with anyone else. Showing him into the living room, she makes her way into the kitchen to grab them a couple bottles of beer before returning.

"This place is pretty big to live in alone." he finds himself voicing as they walk through the doors to the backyard. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Sometimes." she admits, lowering herself onto the back porch swing beside him. "The memories kind of keep me company most of the time."

"Still, it can't be easy."

"It isn't." she agrees, taking a deep breath before a smile slowly touches her lips. "Having you here helps."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." she shakes her head. "Its nice to be able to talk to someone and have them talk back."

"I can do you one better." he voices after a moment of contemplation. "How would you like to host a barbecue?"

"Me...host..." she looked like she was about to hyperventilate at the mere thought of it. "I...I don't think I can."

"Relax." he voices softly, placing one hand on her thigh to help her relax. "It'll be the same group of people you met the other day. Its nothing big...just friends hanging out."

"Nothing big?" she questions, wanting him to say it definitively. "Just friends hanging out?"

"That's it." he assures her with conviction. "What do you say? Can you do it?"

"You'll help me?"

"Sure."

"Okay." she takes a deep breath, placing one hand atop of his. "I'll do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Elizabeth takes a long drink of water before looking at the progress she has made on the backyard. A part of her had thought to hire a cleaning crew to get the backyard back to its former beauty, but the idea of restoring the home herself was just too tempting to pass up. After feeling like she had abandoned her home for so many years, she just wants to be the one to restore it to its former glory.

By nightfall her backyard will be filled with a bunch of people she barely knows and, for once, that doesn't terrify as much as it used to. These people whose lives she has somehow found her way into are unlike anyone she has ever known before. They don't judge her or whisper about her behind her back. They don't give her the usual look of disgust or hatred.

For the first time in such a long time, Elizabeth has been accepted by people without a moment of hesitation, something she can't help but hope won't end. To be welcomed with open arms, not a single nose turned up, made her want to do more for them. To prove that they hadn't made a mistake in welcoming her into their inner circle.

"Elizabeth?" Jason voice sounds off from inside the house. "You here?"

"Backyard." she shouts back, surprised by the fact that she's no longer surprised by his presence, somehow beginning to expect it.

The moment he stepped through the door and out into the backyard, she knew that all her hard work has paid off, the surprise on his face evident of that. Obviously she didn't have to do all of this, Jason having told her so before he left the other day, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to make a good impression on them. What kind of impression would she make if she allowed them to have their barbecue in a backyard that hasn't been tended to in so many years? Besides, the yard work has been good for her, a productive way to get all her pent up emotions out.

"Need help?" he voices after a long moment, turning to meet her eyes.

"Sure." she replies, smiling a soft smile as she hands him a pair of garden gloves. "You can start by moving that pile over to the compost bin."

"Got it." he shakes his head. "Before I forget, the guys will be here to set everything up in about another hour or so."

"I guess we should probably get to work then."

Watching him get started on transferring the leaves and branches, Elizabeth's mind takes her to a place that she has never truly allowed herself to go in regard to a man. Sure, she's had crushes here and there over the years, but none of them ever took. Trust doesn't come easy to her and it has caused her to push people away before they can even really get to know her. Watching him, though, as he works on her yard, she was beginning to think that letting someone in might not be as frightening as she had once believed it would be.

Sliding her hands back into her gloves, once her mind was able to function again, she gets started on raking up the rest of the leaves that are scattered around the yard. As hard as they are working, she's more than confident that they'll be able to have the backyard in a good enough shape for the barbecue. If only her brother could see her now. He'd probably want to light some kind of candle at the fact that his little sister was actually doing yard work. Something she had adamantly insisted she was allergic to.

* * *

Francis could see that his boss wasn't all that thrilled at knowing where the latest weekly barbecue was being held. What he couldn't understand was why he was getting so worked up. Obviously there was more to this little tale that his boss is weaving, but he knows better than to push past the truths that his boss offers. There was definitely something there, though. If only he could figure out just what that was.

Leaving his boss to do what needs to be done, Francis makes his way out of the warehouse to get prepared for the barbecue. With Johnny on drink duty, that left him with the basic essentials; plates, spoons, napkins and such. The other fellas are tasked with meat and rice, as well as other main dishes that no good barbecue could ever go without. In their opinion at least.

"What's with the face?" Francis questions his friend as Johnny slides into the passenger seat of his SUV, thoroughly confused because he hadn't expected his friend to join him on his trip to the market.

"She's not coming." Johnny says simply, reclining back before lowering his cap to cover his eyes. "Again."

"Didn't she tell you that from the jump?" he counters, starting up the car before heading out of the parking lot. "I wasn't aware there was even a possibility that she'd change her mind."

"Didn't stop me from trying." he says plainly, unable to stop it from affecting him this time. "Just drive."

Accepting that his friend would need time to accept that, in some cases, his world and the one his girlfriend resides in are a lot farther apart than he had initially allowed himself to believe. Every part of him had thought that they would be this epic love story. That they could somehow overcome their obstacles and be together. That their love would rise above it all. Apparently he was just blinding himself to the truth.

As much as Francis can't understand their relationship, there was once a time that he, too, had believed in their relationship. A time when he had defended their relationship. Rooted for it, even, but there was no turning a blind eye to it all anymore. Johnny gives and gives, constantly doing whatever it takes to please her, regardless of how humiliating or degrading it may be. For her to not see just how much Johnny does for her sends a level of anger through Francis that not even he knew was possible. Especially in regard to a woman. Sooner or later, she's either going to have to wake up and fight for her relationship or allow it to fall apart and lose Johnny for good.

* * *

Stepping out of her bedroom, fully dressed for her grandmother's tea party, Emily takes a deep breath before descending the stairs, meeting with the two brothers at the bottom. She'd be lying if she said that her heart didn't ache a little to not see Johnny at the bottom of the stairs, having hoped he'd change his mind and show up for at least a few minutes.

Their argument last night still rings through her mind like a scary movie on replay. It had been the first real argument the two has ever had in their entire relationship. The look in his eyes as he told her just how important it was to him to have her with him when he's with his friends, how badly he wants for them to know her, to know just why he loves her so much, haunts her as the two escort her into the gathering.

"Smile." Lucky reminds her on a whisper as they enter the room, all eyes turning to them as they make their way over to her grandmother.

Taking a deep breath, she tries to remind herself that she loves attending events like these, regardless of whether or not her boyfriend joins her. Greetings are passed around before the three of them head off to find their seats, knowing that tea was about to be served. Unlike most tea parties, however, the buffet to follow is definitely worth the trip to the event. One of the main reasons why Lucky and Nikolas even bother attending at all.

"Hey." Nikolas voices to gain her attention. "Everything okay with you? You're usually radiating with excitement by now."

"I guess I'm just not into it today." Emily admits, stirring her cup of tea absentmindedly. "Sorry."

"Emily Quartermaine not into a tea party hosted by her own grandmother?" Lucky looked at her in complete shock. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Lucky." she sighs, shaking her head before dropping her spoon back onto the napkin laid beside the saucer. "I'm just not feeling it, okay?"

As the usual opening speech is delivered, Emily can't help but wonder what her boyfriend is up to and if he's having as rotten a time as she is. As much as she tried to prevent it, they had gone to bed angry at each other last night and were unable to resolve anything that morning because he was called in at the break of dawn. If only she could just talk to him, hash everything out, maybe she'd feel better.

* * *

Jason could hear the words coming out of Sonny's mouth, but he couldn't understand a single word he was saying. Introducing Elizabeth hadn't been intended, having run into Sonny by chance at the market as they were getting table covers and a decent sound system for the barbecue, but now he's kind of glad he did.

Initially, he had thought nothing of Elizabeth's mention of Sonny, believing that Sonny conducts all kinds of business with all kinds of people, finding no issue with the fact that he had conducted some form with Elizabeth's father. For Sonny to go out of his way to order Jason not to bring Elizabeth around the business in any way, his estate included, had Jason rethinking the whole connection between his friend and Elizabeth's family.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth questions as she approaches Jason, still a little put off at the sight of Sonny. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." he assures, turning to face her as she tosses in a few more things into their cart. "We should be heading back."

"Okay, well, I'm pretty sure we've got everything we need." Elizabeth says as she looks over the contents of their cart. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure." he puts on a slight smile before guiding her over to the registers, unable to get Sonny's words out of his head.

Paying for all the items, he loads up the car before driving them back to the estate, his mind actively trying to dissect the very confusing conversation that he had just had with his friend. By the time they arrived, the men had the tables all set up and the grill ready to go. From the look on Elizabeth's face, he could tell that seeing them there made her happier than even she had thought she'd be.

"Wait." he says, stopping her from walking out into the backyard. "I know this is probably the wrong time to offer this, but I'm going to anyway."

"Okay." she looks at him confusedly. "Offer what?"

"If you still want me to, I'll help you look into what happened to your family." he voices, almost certain Sonny was involved in some shape or form, a part of him fearful of the truth that lies behind the deaths that have plagued this town for years. "I'll help you find out what really happened."

"So you believe me?" she counters, meeting his eyes seriously. "You believe that Sonny Corinthos might be responsible?"

"I don't know what I believe." he admits. "But I will help you find the truth."

"That's all I want."

"Lizzie!" Johnny's voice sounds off from the beverage area. "Come check this out!"

"I should probably..." she gestures to the man across the yard. "We'll talk more later?"

"We'll start tomorrow." he assures. "Tonight's about having fun."

"Fun...right." she smiles brightly, hearing the sound of her name being called again from across the yard. "I said I'm coming, John!"

"Go ahead."

"I will, but first..." she leans up, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you."

"I haven't done anything."

"You believe I'm innocent." she says simply, walking backwards as she talks to him. "After all these years, you're the first...so, thank you."

Watching her turn around and run across the yard to the welcome of the men, Jason had to admit that it was a beautiful sight to see. He can pretty much imagine what it must mean to her to be welcomed so easily by a group of people without any accusation or rumors floating around. To be brought into the thick of it without a second of hesitation. Something he's thankful to be able to give her.

A large part of him knows that he'll probably regret helping her find the truth, but its not only for her benefit. He wants to know the truth. If Sonny had been the one behind it, Jason would never be able to see his friend the same way again. To do something so despicable and leave a young woman to take the fall...its unspeakable. Unforgivable.


End file.
